Señales
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO: Koga Saejima reflexiona sobre lo sucedido tras enfrentarse por primera vez con Rei/Zero, y se ve invadido por la angústia ante las implicaciones del incidente. ENGLISH VERSION: see my profile.


**Fanfic situado al terminar el capítulo 7.**

–¿Dónde está?

El ansia en la voz de Koga sorprendió a Gonza, que preocupado, lo había ayudado a levantarse del suelo.

–Ya está durmiendo, señor.

–Muy bien.

Dejando al mayordomo pensativo, Koga emprendió un dificultoso ascenso al piso superior. Se dejó caer en su cama, se desvistió y se echó. Se concentró en su cuerpo para diagnosticar sus lesiones al modo de los Caballeros Makai; golpes, muchos y por todo el cuerpo; menos heridas; mucho dolor, pero poco o ningún desarreglo serio; ya empezaba a notar la sensación ardiente en su sangre que indicaba que su hipófisis se había puesto a trabajar liberando la substancia que aceleraba la reabsorción de los hematomas y el proceso de reparación de los tejidos dañados, internos y externos; la sangre de las heridas fue restañada casi de inmediato. Mañana, cuando despierte, las molestias habrán desaparecido. No es probable que haya que volver a usar la caja de tónicos de emergencia de Gonza, ni que sea necesario llamar a un Sacerdote Makai para valerse de sus expertos conocimientos de sanación.

Pero había algo más que también dolía y que no sabía cómo curar. Ignoraba por qué ese Rei Suzumura, un Caballero Makai que ni siquiera aparecía en los registros, había insistido en atraerle a una pelea seria. Él nunca se metía con nada ni con nadie, ¿por qué ese aparente odio? ¿Porque no le había permitido matar a Kaoru? Ridículo. Ese estúpido se había creído que, porque no ha había ejecutado todavía se había enamorado de ella; le habría asestado un puñetazo en toda la cara por decir tal absurdidad, pero no valía la pena responderle. Tuvo que insultar a su difunto padre para que la provocación surtiera–

El curso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Rei. Seguramente éste se dio cuenta que algo había temblado en su interior cuando amenazó a Kaoru, una reacción que a él mismo lo pilló por sorpresa. ¿Es posible que haya empezado a mirarla como a una mujer sin darse cuenta? Entonces recordó que, desde que ella se instaló en su casa eso había sucedido en un par de ocasiones, pero gracias a su férrea autodisciplina logró, incluso, impedir la formación de pensamientos en este sentido. Pronto pudo aceptar su presencia sin que le alterase en lo más mínimo, más allá de la molestia que suponía tenerla revoloteando por la casa, incordiándolo con su verborrea y metiéndose donde no la llamaban. De hecho, su presencia indicaba que se hallaba a salvo de los horrores y de los locos como Rei Suzumura: se sentía inquieto cuando se iba a trabajar, y se pasaba el día temiendo que Zaruba le dijera que había un horror acechándola.

Al día siguiente Koga se levantó con el convencimiento de que se tomaba demasiado a pecho su papel de protector para con Kaoru. Alguien a quien se utiliza como señuelo no tiene derecho a causarle tanta desazón. Si, como era muy posible, no llegaba a encontrar ningún fruto de Barancas, debería ser capaz de proceder a su ejecución con decisión, eficiencia y la compasión debida, pero nada más.

Se sentó en el comedor, no sabiendo si culpar al destino o a sí mismo por encontrarse en esta situación. En todo caso, el proceso de desapego debía intensificarse para liberarse de toda influencia de ella que pudiera debilitar su fuerza y su resolución.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta del comedor, convencido que Kaoru acababa de entrar para el desayuno. Nadie la había abierto. Mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por esa vívida imaginación que lo hacía percibirla incluso en su ausencia, la puerta se abrió y Kaoru apareció en el umbral.

Koga no escuchó su seco "buenos días", ni vio su contrariado rostro, a pesar de seguirla con la mirada hasta su silla.

–¿Qué pasa? –soltó ella, visiblemente malhumorada, quizá por haberla encerrado en su habitación la noche anterior. Era por su bien.

–Nada en absoluto –respondió él, saliendo de su embobamiento. Devolvió los ojos a su plato. A su memoria habían acudido ciertos recuerdos, pues no era la primera vez que ésto pasaba.

Su desarrollada percepción de Caballero Makai le había pemitido sentir la presencia de Kaoru en una habitación, incluso sin entrar en ella o antes de hacerlo. Sabía, notaba, cuando estaba en la casa y cuando no. Esa presencia lo tranquilizaba, ponía las cosas en su lugar y le daba libertad para proceder como fuera necesario. Si no la sentía, en efecto, permanecía pendiente de lo que pudiera pasarle. De alguna forma lo había aceptado como algo natural, pero no lo era, pues no le sucedía lo mismo con Gonza.

Mal signo. Su energía se había mezclado con la de Kaoru sin él saberlo, y si no se andaba con mucho cuidado el lazo se extendería a distintos niveles. Si ésto llegaba a suceder, mejor no pensar en las consecuencias. Pero lo peor era que no había forma de diluir semejante vínculo a corto plazo: unos lo llaman karma, otros destino, y su control no era algo que sea fácilmente asequible.

Koga empezó a comer con desgana, sabiéndose atrapado en algo con cierto parecido a una conspiración cósmica. Temió que fuese un castigo a su atrevimiento de dejar con vida a Kaoru, o a su presumpción de creer que podría salvarla. Incluso llegó a sospechar que lo que se pretendía era hacerlo experimentar una pérdida con toda su crudeza, a modo de prueba para hacerlo más fuerte: tal posibilidad lo mareó. No eran más que conjeturas. Inútiles conjeturas. Pero fue incapaz de comer más de dos bocados.

Se levantó en absoluto silencio y fue a entrenarse. El ejercicio duro despejó su mente de sombras indeseadas, y tuvo la virtud de devolverle el hambre. Al acabar, ya en estado de lucidez, tomó su decisión.

Admitió que él mismo había propiciado el establecimiento del vínculo al dejar viva a Kaoru, pues ésto los había atado el uno al otro con toda seguridad: ella lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, y él no podía sustraerse a la obligación de protegerla que había contraído al perservar su vida. Que así fuera. ¿Qué mal había en prolongar, ni que fuera un poco, la joven vida truncada de Kaoru? Todo ser humano tenía derecho a disfrutar de su vida hasa el último segundo, ¿acaso él no luchaba para garantizar este derecho?

Pero no permitiría el desarrollo de sentimiento colateral alguno para proteger la integridad de su alma cuando ella muriera. Atajaría su formación de inmediato, y que el destino se las apañara como pudiese.

Sintió que ella se había marchado a trabajar y la leve inquietud lo invadió de nuevo. Se recordó lo raro que era que los horrores actuaran a la luz del día, y si cuando llegaba la noche ella tenía problemas, Zaruba se lo diría y él se saldría de caza. No había de qué preocuparse, todo estaba bien.


End file.
